


One Day You'll Know

by JustRandomGirlOnTheInternet



Category: SCP Foundation
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Gen, Sibling Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-06 06:49:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20287189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustRandomGirlOnTheInternet/pseuds/JustRandomGirlOnTheInternet
Summary: 24-year-old junior researcher, Mikell Bright, comes home from work and is greeted by his 11-year-old younger brother's, Jack Bright's, excitement over the paranormal.





	One Day You'll Know

**Author's Note:**

> This is my headcanon of their ages and birth order and even who is or isn't family so yeah, keep that in mind. SCP Foundation doesn't have one, unified canon afterall.

"I'm home." Mikell simply stated as he walked into the house and took off his jacket.

"Mike!" the young man's brother, Jack, ran up to him. "How was work? Were you doing something awesome today?? Fighting off aliens? Experimenting with supernatural viruses? Interviewing vampires?" the boy started flooding him with questions excitedly.

"Sorry, bud, confidential info." was all the older sibling said.

"Awww... why can't you ever tell me?" the 11-year-old auburn-haired boy whined.

"To protect you." Mikell, a junior researcher at the time, responded firmly.

"I guess." Jack mumbled with hearable disappointment.

"Boys, dinner will be ready in half an hour!" their mother, Evelyn Bright, shouted from the other room.

"Okay, mom!" the oldest child of the Bright family shouted. Then, he turned to his brother and asked "And how was your day?"

"School's boring." Jack stated simply. "And kind of hard... Could you help me with homework?" he inquiered.

"Sure, what else would a genius scientist do?" Mikell said with a smug grin.

They went down the corridor, past the office room that was now in the process of turning into a room for a girl mom was currently pregnant with, past the master bedroom, past Mikell's bedroom and into Jack's bedroom, that was the very last door in that corridor.

They went over a few math problems that were about squaring and cubing numbers. They were a child play for Mike, but Jack was a child and had, understandavly, a bit of a problem with them.

"I can't do it, it's pointless!" the auburn-haired boy exclaimed in frustration.

"It's not pointless. It's useful." the older brother stated with as much patience as he could muster.

"Useful for what??" the younger sibling pretty much yelled. He was always easy to anger.

"Well, maybe if you study hard enough, you will be able to know what I do at work." Mikell said, voice casual, but in head cheering, knowing he won his little brother over.

"...huh?" was all the boy voiced.

"Jack, you're a really intelligent kid. You are promising. I'm sure that when you're an adult, the Foundation would give you a chance at the job." the young man said. And he wasn't lying, he really saw potential in his sibling, laziness and anger issues aside.

Young Jack Bright's eyes were pretty much shimmering with amazement. He knew what his goal was now. Finish highschool. Finish college. And then. Then! Study the paranormal. His dream.

Afterall, what harmful could happen if he did that?


End file.
